candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/A Special Day (Anthony x Hannah x Alex)
Today is Hannah's birthday! She had always hoped this day to come, as her friends and family will help her to celebrate this day. As she headed to the kitchen, she noticed that there is nothing on the table! She felt confused and she went to school with a puzzled mind on that morning. After school had dismissed, Anthony went to fetch Hannah from school as usual. Anthony saw Hannah sulking and he asked her, "Hannah, what's wrong with you today? You look very unusual..." "Nothing dad, can we please go home earlier?" Something must be wrong with her. I've got to find out why. Anthony planned as he drove home. As they reached home, Hannah ran up to her room without greeting her mother. "What has happened to Hannah? She looked like she is sulking all day." "I don't know. Maybe she is in a bad mood today." When Alex looked at the calendar, she is surprised to see today is Hannah's birthday. "Anthony! Have you forgotten this day?! Today is Hannah's birthday!" "What?! I almost forgot, since I am very busy with work recently..." "Let's go and apologize to her, maybe she will feel better." When Anthony and Alex went into Hannah's room, she is sitting in front of her desk revising her schoolwork. "Hannah, I am sorry. I almost forgotten that today is your birthday as I am busy with work. Forgive me, okay?" "Mom will prepare your favorite foods today. What do you think?" Alex comforted Hannah while getting an idea to cheer her up. "Yeah! Thanks mom!" After they had finished dinner, "Hannah, do you know that everytime your birthday arrives, I will think of the day when you were born." Anthony said. "Dad, is it true?!" "Of course it's true! That was one of the most memorable and happiest day in my life." "Mom, please tell me the story about the day when I am born!" Alex started to tell Hannah the story, "12 years ago when I was in the final weeks of my pregnancy, your dad was about to go to work. As he was ready, suddenly my water broke. This is a signal that you were about to come out. Your dad quickly packed the things needed to bring to the hospital and carried me up his car. While I am in the car, I started to feel contractions and I screamed out in pain. Your dad held my hand and comforted me as we headed to the hospital." "As we arrived, I was sent to a room immediately. After that, your Uncle Andrew came to check on me and tell your dad that I will be in labor soon. I felt so scared at that time but your dad said that he will be by my side as I gave birth to you. It was not long after a second contraction hit me again. I cried out in pain and your dad called for Uncle Andrew as soon as possible." "I was sent to the delivery room after a few seconds. Your Uncle Andrew asked me to do a big first push for him in order for you to come out. I pushed while crying out in pain. I was so scared at that time but your dad was there with me. He held my hand and comforted me as I strived to give birth to you. It took forever for you to come out and after some time, I felt very tired and I almost wanted to give up. Your dad and Uncle Andrew encouraged me to work harder so I can see you. After a few pushes, Uncle Andrew said that you were almost out and told me to push with all of my strength. I cried out in extreme pain and held your dad's hand while feeling you coming out from me." "As you had came out, I heard your cry and after Uncle Andrew has examined you, he gave you to me. Your dad shed tears of joy as I gave birth to you safely. You were so tiny and cute at that time. As your dad held you in his arms, he whispered some sweet words into your ear. The noise that you made warmed our hearts and we vowed to protect you no matter what." "Mom, dad..." Hannah cried while hugging her parents. "I'm so sorry about my childish behavior this morning! Will you forgive me? I had never known that you had suffered so much for raising me up." "We will forgive me, you are our precious daughter after all." "I love you, mom and dad." "We love you too, our Hannah." Category:Blog posts